This Is Me
by The HomeSchooler
Summary: AU!Annabeth Chase, big popstar. When Annabeth gets shipped back to her Dad's and her career gets put on hold, she doesn't expect to find everything a normal teenager would get. So as 'Anna Carlton' makes her way through high school, pretending to be someone shes not, she doesn't expect to find loyal friendship and undying love.What does normal life have for this popstar?Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on Secrets, but I'm just not feeling it! So heres a new story thats been on my mind for weeks! I hope you like it! **

**...**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth Chase smiled as she heard people from all over the world scream her name. She felt the platform beneath her starting to rise upward. The sleek black went higher and higher until Annabeth felt, and was blinded by, the heat of the lights. She laughed when she saw all her fans with signs that read her name. God, she loved her job.

"Hey!" she screamed into her microphone, waving one of her hands in the air.

The screaming increased.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" She asked.

There was more screaming.

She heard soft music playing from the band behind her. The fans screamed as it got louder and louder.

"_Quit playing games, don't lead me on_

_Make me feel, like I'm your one_

_When you're gonna let me go_

_Why won't you give me a chance_

_To show you every side of me_

_And how we're meant to be_

_'Cause you're too scared to let me in_

_Let this love begin_

_Never wanna let you go, never wanna be alone_

_Tell me how it ought to be right now_

_Never wanna leave your side, never wanna say goodbye_

_Tell me how it ought to be right now_

_I see the way you look at her_

_The way you used to look at me_

_Now I can finally see_

_Broken hearts and broken dreams_

_There will never be a you and me_

_Can't find the air to breathe_

_'Cause you're too scared to let me in_

_Let this love begin_

_Never wanna let you go, never wanna be alone_

_Tell me how it ought to be right now_

_Never wanna leave your side, never wanna say goodbye_

_Tell me how it ought to be right now_

_'Cause I'm falling, do you still care?_

_'Cause I'm falling, will you be there?_

_Never wanna let you go, never wanna be alone_

_Tell me how it ought to be right now_

_Never wanna leave your side, never wanna say goodbye_

_Tell me how it ought to be right now_

_Never wanna let you go, never wanna be alone_

_Tell me how it ought to be right now_

_Never wanna leave your side, never wanna say goodbye_

_Tell me how it ought to be_

_Tell me how it ought to be right now"_

Once Annabeth's voice dragged off the last word, everyone shouted her name. She pulled the microphone up to her mouth to speak, but she was so overwhelmed by all the fans and noise she started laughing.

"So," she started. "Tonight's kind of special. Right?"

Screaming.

"Its the last night of my tour." she sighed. "But I want to make this a night to remember. So, as a treat for both you and me, I have my best friend here to sing with me tonight!"

More screaming. Whistling.

"Ladies and gentleman. Boys and girls. Give it up for…."

Cue the drumroll. Annabeth was always a bit dramatic when it came to her shows. The symbol sounded.

"Thalia Grace!"

Thalia Grace was Annabeth's best friend. They were friends before either of them became famous. They were always there for each other. Thalia stayed with Annabeth and her mother because Thalia's family wasn't very stable. Thalia came rising from a platform in the middle of the stadium. Everyone screamed as she rose to the top and a song started playing. It started with violin and piano, but soon turned into an upbeat, make you wanna dance song. Thalia's dark hair was gorgeous, her dark eyeliner framing her bright blue eyes. She wore dark jeans and dark purple, off the shoulder shirt. Her boots looked almost impossible to walk in and a silver headband glittered from around her forehead. Thalia Grace opened her mouth and started her rap while Annabeth sang..

(Annabeth. **Thalia**. _Both._)

**Don't know, it's just something about ya**

**Got me feeling like I can't be without ya**

**Anytime someone mention your name**

**I be feeling as if I'm around ya**

**Ain't no words to describe you baby**

**All I know is that you take me high**

**Can you tell that you drive me crazy?**

**Cause I can't get you out my mind**

**Thinkin of ya when I'm goin to bed**

**When I wake up think of ya again**

**You are my homie, lover and friend**

**Exactly why**

You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever your around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well your the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

Singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

Singing in the shower

**All I want, all I need is your lovin**

**Baby you make me hot like an oven**

**Since you came you know what I've discovered**

**Baby I don't need me another**

**No, no all I know (know)**

**Only you got me feelin so (so)**

**And you know that I have to have ya**

**And I don't plan to let you go**

**Thinkin of ya when I'm goin to bed**

**When I wake up think of ya again**

**You are my homie, lover and friend**

**Exactly why**

You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever your around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well your the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

Singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

Singing in the shower

**(Water)**

They ain't no guarantee

But I'll take a chance on we

Baby let's take our time

(**Singing in the shower**)

And when the times get rough

There ain't no given up

Cause it just feels so right

**(Singing in the shower)**

**Don't care what others say**

**If I got you I'm stray**

**You bring my heart to life yeah**

You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever your around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well your the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

_Ladade ladada ladada (hey)_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_You got me singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

The crowd screamed while Annabeth and Thalia panted and waved everybody goodnight. Once they left stage, they gripped eachothers forearms and squealed.

"Its over!" Thalia said, collapsing on one of the couches backstage.

"I know." Annabeth sat on the arm of an armchair. "Its kind of sad. But now I get to sit in my bedroom, read books, write songs, and watch my tv show!"

"Lets think everything through before doing another world tour. I never want to be on an airplane again!" Thalia complained.

"The tour was fun." Annabeth decided.

"Miss Chase?" a voice behind her said. "You're Mother wishes to speak with you."

She gestured to a door. Annabeth glanced back at Thalia and saw that Silena Beauregard, her designer, decided to join us. They both had sympathetic looked on their faces and nodded in a '_good luck'_ sort of way.

Annabeth gulped and tapped my way towards the door. She opened the wood and shut it behind her before she made her way to a seat in front of her Mom. Athana Olytus was an architecture professor at some of the biggest colleges in the world. She also owned multiple libraries that supported ancient history.

"Mom." Annabeth forced a smile.

"Wonderful job, sweetheart." Athana smiled at her daughter. "Now we have things to discuss."

"What kind of things?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," Athana sighed. "You can't stay with me this year."

"Huh?"

"Annabeth, I received a call from your father." Athana explained. "He wants you to stay with him for the year."

"You told him no, r-right?" Annabeth stuttered.

"No. I didn't. I agreed." Athana said, watching her daughter's eyes grow wider. "It would be good for you to spend time with him and his… family." Athana looked like she would choke on the word _family_. "Anyway, I'm going to Greece and Rome to study the architecture for the year and I don't want to be lugging you around."

"No. No. No, Mom!" Annabeth protested. "I don't mind being lugged around! Just don't make me live with.. _him!_ I don't want too! What about my friends? Thalia? I'm famous! I can't just live with Dad! Mom, no!"

"Call Thalia in here." Athana ordered.

Thalia rushed in a few minutes later. Thalia had the same reaction Annabeth did, except hers was with alot more sass.

"I'm sorry, girls." Athana held up her hand. "My decision is final. Thalia, you must go. I'm in charge of your safety and I can't take you with me. I need you to stay with Annabeth."

Thalia nodded stiffly, taking a step back.

"But, Mom-"

"No, Annabeth. You will now be known as Anna Carlton. Silena,-"

The door opened and the pretty girl appeared.

"- will be in charge of your disguises. You will be going with her to school in New York actually."

Silena's gorgeous eyes widened. "Seriously? Thats amazing! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah." Thalia grumbled. "Fun."

"You, Miss Grace," Athana said, "Will be known as Tia Gretel."

"Tia?" Thalia scowled. "Why Tia?"

"Because I said so." Athana replied. "I leave you in the hands of Silena."

With that, Athana stood from her chair and walked towards her daughter.

"This isn't a punishment." Athana reassured her. "You need some kind of relationship with your father. Maybe you'll make friends at your school. I have to go. My plane for Greece leaves early tomorrow morning. Try and be a normal girl. But I still expect songs. Nobody could stop you from writing anyway. You leave for New York tomorrow evening. I love you."

Athana kissed Annabeth's forehead before waltzing out of the room. The three girls stared after her.

"This is unbelievable." Annabeth muttered.

**...**

**A/N: SoOoOoOo? Whatcha think? Lucy, Percy twin in 'Secrets', will be in this story! I really like her character! So she will be in This Is Me! Instead of 'Athena', I used 'Athana' which is pronounced 'A-th-ana' because I felt like 'Athena' was kind of a weird name for a normal person(no offense to anyone with the name Athena!) I thought that it was smart to make Silena Annabeth's designer. Let me know what you think!**

**-TheHomeSchooler **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two! I hope you guys like it! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**...**

**Chapter 2**

"I still can't believe we have to do this!" Thalia exclaimed as Silena messed with her new extensions.

"Stop moving!" Silena scolded.

Thalia glowered and shook her head so the new culs flew around freely.

"Thalia!" Silena wailed.

"Stop it, you two." Annabeth sighed, rubbing her temples.

They both apologized as Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror. They were on a private jet on the way to New York. Annabeth's hair was pin straight, her intelligent gray eyes were now covered with blue contacts, and she had black metal glasses sitting on her nose. She looked _nothing_ like Annabeth Chase, America's sweetheart, international popstar. She was now Anna Carlton. A normal teenager who was living with her father and step-family in New York.

"I changed my name." Thalia said while Silena continued to mess with her hair.

"Really?" Silena chirped. "To what?"

"TJ Gretel." Thalia answered. "Its a nickname. My full name is Tia Jane Gretel. So I'm TJ Gretel."

"You know what my Mom said yesterday? When she called me? SHe said another reason for me leaving was publicity. So what is America's sweetheart leaves for a couple months? Everyone will be wondering where I am! Mom said its good publicity." Annabeth scowled.

"Calm down, _Anna_." Silena said.

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I hate this stupid idea! My father didn't want me seventeen years ago! Why would he want me now? I don't need him! I was doing just fine on my own!"

"Look, Annie," Thalia swatted Silena away. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but we need to do this. Think about it this way, we get to go to high school! Make real friends! Possibly get you a boyfriend!"

"Ooh!" Silena squealed. "You guys will love the school! I'll introduce you to all my friends! They'll love you two!"

"Oh joy." Thalia said dryly.

Annabeth looked over Thalia's new look. Her short dark hair was now long with luscious curls. Her blue eyes were now disguised with brown ones. She looked _completely _different. Annabeth sighed, not liking any of this at all. She didn't want to see her father. She didn't want to be shipped off like a piece cargo. Gods, her Mother wanted her to write music while she was away! It was utterly ridiculous! Annabeth heard Thalia yelling at Silena for pulling too hard. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and went to find her laptop so she could watch Psych for the rest of the ride..

…**..**

"Here goes nothin." Annabeth took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking towards the front door of the house. She knocked three times, Thalia standing right behind her. She heard footsteps, then it opened.

"Annabeth!" Susan exclaimed, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear before inviting the two girls inside. Annabeth waved the driver away and she watched as the car pulled away.

"Its Annabeth now, apparently." Annabeth sighed.

"Oh! Thats right! Sorry. _Anna_." Susan winked at her before waltzing through the house, calling her husband's name.

"Where is my brother?" Annabeth whispered to Thalia. "Him being here would make things so much less awkward."

Thalia shrugged.

"Annabeth!" She heard a familiar voice shout.

Annabeth took a breath through her nose before putting on a fake smile.

"Daddy!"

He walked over and hugged her. When he did, Annabeth got a warm feeling.

"Look at you! You are a beautiful young woman! And Miss Grace! Don't you look wonderful too."

"Oh my God!" a voice kept Thalia from answering.

"Andrew!" Annabeth exclaimed.

The blonde rushed straight right to her brother's arms. He held her tight. Andrew missed her like crazy. They were so close that they could be twins.

"I can't believe you finally here!" he exclaimed like a little girl.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and ruffled his short blonde hair.

"You look the same." she commented.

"And you totally don't." he stepped back to take a look at her. "Are those blue contacts?"

"Hellooo? International superstar? Can't really go around announcing who I am." she replied.

"Point taken." Andrew smiled, then his eyes drifted over his younger sister's shoulder. Thalia Grace stood there, looking completely different.

"Woah." he said, his eyes bulging.

"Don't say anything about the hair." Annabeth whispered to him. "She'll kill you."

Andrew nodded. "Hey, Thalia."

"Hey, Andy." she retorted.

Andrew glared daggers at her. He always hated that name.

"Okay." Fredrick said. "Lets get your bags to your room."

"You two are lucky." Andrew said. "You get the in-law suite out back."

"I'm down for that." Thalia said.

Andrew showed us where the suite was. It was kind of far from the main house. It wasn't right behind the main house either. It was off to the left a bit and had a gravel path to the main road. They trekked through the grass and eventually made it to the porch. They stepped up the cement step and Andrew took out a key and opened the wooden door. The inside was nice enough. It was one room, but it was rather large. The walls were a silver color and there were two beds on each side of the suite. Each one had a soft aqua colored comforter on them with big pillows and a couple throw pillows. Annabeth liked the color of the room and the bedspread was pretty. There was a nightstand on side of her bed and a desk up against the wall. There was a bathroom with a full bathroom through a door. Each girl had a closet that had a sliding door. it was nice enough. Thalia hated the bedspread color though. Andrew left them to unpack, even though he wanted to spend every moment talking with his sister. But he could tell she was tired and wasn't too happy about being there. Annabeth set the suitcase on top of the bouncy bed. She turned around when she heard a shaking sound. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Thalia shaking a can of black spray paint.

"Thalia! No!" Annabeth stopped her just in time. She was about to press the spray button. "You've got to be out of your mind! There is no way my Dad's going to approve of curse words on his walls!"

Thalia grumbled, but out the can away. She started taking out posters of famous rock bands, metal bands, and screamo music. Annabeth let out a breath before putting some of her clothes into the tiny closest. She set her guitar stand in the corner and placed her guitar on it. That beat up old guitar had been with her through everything. From her writing her first song when she came home crying from a bully to her first show. It was always there. There was a small shelf on one of the walls and Annabeth put a few of her books it. She set her music book on her nightstand next to her light and alarm clock. She was going to do more, but she was so tired she crashed onto the aqua sheets and passed out before you could say thingamajigger...

…**.**

"You guys ready?" Andrew asked.

It was Monday and Annabeth and Thalia were sitting with him in his truck. They were staring at the school.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Annabeth said.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Thalia rolled her eyes before climbing out of the car, pulling Annabeth with her. Andrew got out after them and ran to catch up. He slung an arm over his sister shoulder.

"Don't worry, sis." he grinned. "You'll have a blast!"

"Now I'm a bit scared." Annabeth replied. "Whatever you think is 'a blast' is normally dangerous and makes me want to run for my life!"

He laughed at that and took her and Thalia into the school. Silena was waiting for them, tapping her foot. She scanned over Thalia and Annabeth as they walked towards her with Andrew. Thalia kept her hair down. She had black pants on, a white tank top, and a leather jacket. Her black combat boots gave her a look that said, 'don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-make-sure-you-never-see-the-sun-again'. Annabeth wore a blue top that make her 'blue' eyes pop. Her glasses were sitting on top of her head. Her golden blond hair was braided into a side braid that lay over her shoulder. Her dark blue skinny jeans looked fantastic with her black converse. Silena clapped her hands.

"You guys look fantastic! Completely normal!"

It was absolutely mandatory that this secret was kept. If not, Annabeth and Thalia would have to find somewhere else to hibernate. Not only was it publicity, but Athana was worried about her daughters education and her relationship with her father.

"Good." Andrew said. "I've gotta go meet people and get to my locker. You can handle these two trouble makers, right Silena?"

He ruffled his sister's hair when he said 'troublemakers'.

"Andrew!" she complained.

"Yeah. I've got it." Silena said.

"Good. Bye. I'll see you after school." Andrew nodded before rushing down the hall.

"Okay." Thalia turned towards Silena. "What first?"

"Come on."

They followed her everywhere. When the warning bell rang, they rushed off to all their classes. They were suppose to meet again at lunch because Silena was dying to introduce them to all her friends. Annabeth was on her way to where she thought Silena said the cafeteria was, when she ran into her brother. He was with some other guys. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who. The other one had dark hair and dark eyes. He reminded her of Thalia with his dark clothing and everything.

"Anna!" Andrew called her over.

Annabeth tapped her way towards him. "Huh?"

"This is some of my friends." he gestured to the boys. "Jason, Nico, this is my sister Anna. She's been living with my Mom for the past couple years."

Annabeth nodded and confirmation.

"Hey," the guy, Jason, smiled at her.

"Hi." she replied.

"Anna!" A voice screeched.

She turned around to see Silena walking towards her.

"I gave you instructions! Come on! If I leave TJ alone with them any longer, she'll kill someone!"

"We're coming, Silena." Nico said.

"Lets go!" she pulled Annabeth urgently.

"I'm coming!" Annabeth laughed.

Nico, Jason, and Andrew followed them down the hall.

"Dude, you're sister's pretty hot." Nico said.

"Hey!" Andrew scolded. "I haven't seen her in awhile. I'm happy shes here. But her and my Dad have a rocky relationship."

"That sucks." Jason commented.

"Come on, slow pokes!" Silena shouted over her shoulder.

They both hurried over.

"Oh, thank god." TJ said, running over to her best friend. "I was about to do some horrible things to those two!"

She pointed to the Stolls. They made Annabeth a bit nervous. Andrew went over and sat down next to one of his best friends. Annabeth slid in next to 'TJ'.

"Guys, this is Anna." Silena announced. "Shes a close friend of mine."

Anna smiled and waved.

"Anna, TJ, this is Piper, Jason, Nico, Beck, Grover, Juniper, but you can call her June, Katie, Travis, and Connor, Lucy, and Percy. Leo's somewhere."

"Hi." Anna smiled.

"Sup." TJ said.

Piper had gorgeous brown hair and some of the prettiest eyes Anna had ever seen. From the way Jason had his arms wrapped around her, they were a couple. Beck was a big guy with dark skin and looked like he could crush a semi truck like a tin can. Grover had curly hair and was wearing a '_Go Green!_' shirt with a rasta cap. He was blushing at June, who had an elfish face and pretty dark hair with tan skin and hazel eyes. Katie had long brown hair and pretty brown eyes. Connor and Travis looked almost the same with their brown hair that hung into their mischievous blue eyes. Lucy had dark hair and green eyes. She had a precious face with high cheekbones and a little upturn in her chin. Percy had raven black hair and sea green eyes. Anna had to admit, they were gorgeous eyes.

"Hey." they all said to her.

"You didn't introduce Andrew." Lucy said, popping a carrot into her mouth.

"Oh, I know Andrew." Anna said.

"How?"

"Hes my brother." she replied.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Andrew!" Lucy said.

He shrugged. "It didn't really come up."

"Oh. You don't talk about me? I'm offended! I talk about you! All the time!" Anna playfully said.

"Really?" he looked surprised. "You talk about me? All the time?"

She smiled a flawless smile before shaking her head. "No."

He rolled his eyes at his sister while everyone else laughed.

"A few of my friends know about you." She said. "Like TJ!"

"Well, duh!" he exclaimed, "I've known TJ all my life!"

"Minor details, my friend." she replied.

"Yeah." Andrew rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Love you too, sis."

**...**

**A/N: Sooooooo? Whatcha think? I'm having fun with Andrew's character! There was a bit a Percabeth if you squint. And maybe turn your head sideways. I hope you like it! Not if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch an episode of Psych!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**

**P.S. The two songs used in the last chapter were '****_Never Wanna Let You Go'_**** by ****_Megan Nicole,_**** and '****_Shower'_**** by ****_Becky G_****. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! **

**...**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth heard music. And no, it wasn't coming from her. She wasn't playing it, she wasn't singing it. It was just…. there. She could hear it all the way from her bedroom behind the house. She tapped her way down the gravel path and followed the drums and guitars. Annabeth's hair was hanging loose, but it was still pin straight. You see, Silena wrestled her into getting a straight perm. Now it was as straight as a board! She wasn't wearing her contacts. They made her eyes itch, so why would she wear them when she was just lounging around her bedroom? Her knitted gray ugg boots made the stone crunch beneath her weight. Annabeth tugged on her shirt sleeves and crossed her arms. It was dark out and kind of chilly. It was October after all. She followed the noise to the front yard. There was a car there she didn't recognize, but she just passed it off as her stepmom's. The music came from the open garage, but when she looked in there, there was nothing. But everything was definitely louder. She shuffled across the cement floor to a staircase the stooped right down. There was a railing, but after the first five steps you couldn't reach it anymore. Annabeth decided the basement stairs as the music grew louder. She was surprised that no one was complaining about the noise. Or, maybe they were. She just couldn't hear them. Annabeth could make out a voice now. She could've sworn she'd heard that voice before, but she couldn't remember where! She could also make out words. She opened the already cracked door to see five people standing, or sitting, with instruments. Her brother was one of them. He was standing at a microphone, a guitar slung across his back. His mouth was brought to the microphone..

"_I met this girl who likes her heavy metal_

_She gets excited when Slipknot plays on Leno_

_She's a heck of a girl with no cares in the world _

_And she likes it that way_

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in'em_

_And she swears that her friend goes out with Richard Simmons_

_She's a one of a kind I can't get off my mind_

_And I like it that way_

_And if you listen closely you will hear them say... _

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year_

_And there's no use in trying to get her off my mind_

_Ahe stole my heart and she's tearing it apart_

_It's never gonna be the same_

_She's a love potion that plays with your emotions_

_A big swimmer that won't go near the ocean_

_And if everything's fine she'll get to work on time_

_And they like her that way_

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in 'em_

_And she swears that her friend goes out with Richard Simmons_

_She's a one of a kind I can't get off my mind_

_And I like it that way_

_And if you listen closely you will hear them say... _

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year_

_And there's no use in trying to get her off my mind_

_She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart_

_It's never gonna be the same_

_And now I'm taping myself together I'm taping_

_Myself together again now I'm taping_

_Myself together I'm taping myself together _

_Again_

_And I wont let this happen again Ey-eh, _

_Hey-eh, Ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh, Eh-eh, Hey-eh, _

_Ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh_

_Hey-Hey! _

_Together again and again and again_

_Together again and again and again and again_

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year and_

_There's no use in trying to get her off my mind_

_She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart_

_She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart_

_She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart_

_She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart_

_Stole my heart and she's tearing it apart_

_It's never gonna be the same"_

"You're in a band?" Annabeth spluttered, still leaning on the doorframe.

Andrew smiled and nodded.

"Why didn't I know about this?!" she demanded.

"Woah. Babe." An elfish looking guy with black hair walked towards her with his hands up. "I mean, this is totally ot and all, but calm down."

"Oh, leave her alone, Leo." A guy on the guitar said.

When Annabeth looked at him, she realized that it was Percy Jackson. One of the hottest guys at the school. Well, thats what everyone else thinks. He turned down alot of the girls that asked him out and people thought he was crazy for hanging around our group than the populars. Jason, who was playing keyboard, was the same way. But he also had Piper to tie him to the group. Nico was flipping around his drum sticks and the Leo guy was winking at her so much she almost mistaken it for an eye twitch.

"Wait! All of you?" Annabeth said, "This is so weird!"

"Why?" Jason and Nico asked, funny looks on their faces.

Annabeth ignored them and looked at her brother. Andrew knew why it was weird. For years, Annabeth had been the musically talented one. She was able to play things on piano with just hearing it once on the radio. She could strum her guitar so fast, she'd give people headaches. She played violin for years and had the voice of an absolute angel. She could think of lyrics off the top of her head and they would be fantastic. It was a switch and a shock that her brother was in a band and had an amazing voice.

"Why is it weird?" Percy asked this time.

"Sorry?" Andrew directed his response at his sister.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You kept it from me all these years that you can freakin sing and you're sorry?" Annabeth said. "Come on, Andy. You got a gift!"

Andrew scoffed and put his guitar on his stand. "Right. I'm the one with the gift. I pretty sure you got all of it."

"Wait, what?" Percy said as he walked towards the blonde siblings.

"You see," ANdrew said, ignoring Anna's glare. "My sister over here got all the talent."

"Thats bull." Anna rolled her gray eyes.

Wait.. gray? Percy was almost one hundred percent sure they were blue when he met her last week. Maybe they changed color.

"Oh, yeah?" Andrew challenged.

"Andrew!" Anna exclaimed, "Have you heard yourself? You are an idiot to think you didn't get your fair share of talent!"

"Little sis, listen." Andrew said. "You are way more talented than me."

"If you just would've told me earlier, I- Oh! Thats why you didn't tell me!" Anna exclaimed.

"As much as I love you, Annie, this is something I have to achieve myself." He told her.

"Whatever." she muttered before walking over to the futon in the room and flopping herself down. She pulled her knees up so her feet were resting on the edge of the cushion and rested her arms on her knees.

"Do you guys ever get complaints?" she asked.

"Sometimes." Nico shrugged. "Why?"

"I don't know. But you guys are loud. I could hear you from my room and I live in the back yard."

"What, are you some kind of dog or something?" Leo smirked at her.

Her eyes grew wide and she picked up a pillow from behind her and chucked it at him.

"OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing his face.

"Dude!" Jason laughed. "Its a pillow!"

"Yeah, but she has a wicked arm!"

"You completely deserved that." Percy said.

"Yeah." Andrew nodded stiffly. "And anymore smart questions like that you'll be walking home."

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"And for FYI I live in the in-law suite out back with my best friend." Anna glowered.

"TJ, right?" Jason asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. And speaking of…. TJ, I'm getting a strong vibe on who that song was about. Andrew?"

"What?" his face turned red. "I don't kno- See! I told you! She can figure anything out!"

"If its music related." Anna added.

"So you know about music?" Percy asked.

"Well, duh." she smiled.

"I mean, about music." he corrected.

"I know a bit." she shrugged.

"Andrew makes you sound musically talented." Jason said.

"I guess I am. In a way. But enough about me. I want to hear another song!" she smiled.

Percy noticed that Anna wasn't wearing her glasses either. She didn't always wear them, but she always had them. And without them made her gray eyes stand out. They were a stormy looking color. Like the ocean in the middle of a really bad storm. With lightning and thunder and black skies. He found it rather odd. First blue, now gray? Maybe they did change color.

"Okay." Andrew said.

He gathered the guys together and they chose out a song before the took their postions.

"Hey, A?" Annabeth said from her spot." I just texted Thals. Shes on her way over. So no songs about her!"

_Thals_?

"Anna!" Andrew cleared his throat.

"What about me?" TJ walked into the room, her dark curls in a messy ponytail, her eyes…. blue? Huh?

"Nothing!" Anna covered. "Now come here!"

TJ sat next to Anna on the futon, except she was hanging upside down with her feet hanging off the top of the cushion and her head on the end.

"You can't see upside down." Anna said.

"Yes, I can." she said.

"Sure. But everything will be upside down." Anna said.

"Well, duh." TJ rolled her eyes.

"How can you see like that? Doesn't it give you a headache? I read somewhere that it can make your eyes pop out of your sockets i'd you stay that way too long because all the blood will rush to your head and the pressure will be too mu-"

"Just start!" TJ snapped.

(Andrew. **Percy**. _All_. _**Leo**__**. **__Nico._Jason.)

**Do do do d-do do do do do do**

She's a good girl

She's Daddy's favourite

He's saved for Harvard

**He know she'll make it**

She's good at school

She's never truant

She can speak French

**I think she's fluent**

'Cause every night she studies hard in her room

_**At least that's what her parents assume**_

But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend

Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em

_She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

**She's a good girl**

**A straight A student**

**She's really into**

**All that self-improvement**

_I swear she lives in that library_

**But if you ask her she'll say**

"_**That's where you'll find me!"**_

**But if you look then you won't find her there**

**She may be clever but she just acts too square**

**'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks**

**She'll be with her boyfriend**

She's not reading books!

_She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

**Do do do d-do do do do do do**

_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_

**Do do do d-do do do do do do**

_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_

She's a good girl

**(She's a good girl)**

Hasn't been caught

**(She's a good girl)**

She's a good girl

**(She's a good girl)**

Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught...

_She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_She said to me:_

**(She said to me**_)_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught._

_So just turn around_

**(Just turn around)**

_And forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

_Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh_

Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh

**Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**

One Percy sang the final word and played the final cord, TJ and Anna clapped. TJ was now sitting right up, watching them with wide eyes.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed.

"I know." Anna nodded. "Who knew my brother could sing?"

"Percy, Jason, Nico, and that kid were pretty good too." TJ commented.

Annabeth just nodded.

The two girls stared at the boys for a moment, as if deciding something.

"Hey!" Anna cried suddenly.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"That song is _so_ not true!"

Everyone but Annab started laughing.

"Thats right." Leo said. "Aren't you like, Miss Goody-Goody Two Shoes?"

Anna rolled her eyes and Percy thought she was going to throw another pillow.

"Oh, I don't know, Anna." TJ threw an arm over her friend's shoulder. "I can think of a time or two."

"Name them." Anna challenged.

TJ looked at her mischievously. Anna looked confused until her eyes widened. She gasped and her mouth fell open.

"Oh my God, No!"

TJ laughed before running out of the basement.

"No! Don't you dare pull that out!" Anna wailed before running after her. "TJ!"

The boys heard her soft footsteps disappeared up the stairs. They could hear her screaming TJ's name distantly.

"Dude," Leo said to Andrew. "You're sister and her friend are _hot_!"

This time, Andrew threw the pillow. So hard Leo fell to the floor with an 'oof!'.

"Seriously, Andrew." Jason set his guitar down. "I like both of them They're cool."

Andrew nodded. "I know. I'm happy that they're both home. I've missed them both."

"So they have experience in music?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Andrew answered. "Anna is a freaking music genius. TJs not too far behind."

"A music genius, huh?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "It must run in the family."

"I'm not kidding. Shes fantastic. Can think of lyrics off the top of her head. Plays piano, guitar, and violin. She taught herself how to play piano and guitar."

"Is she any good?" Nico asked, standing from his drum stool.

Andrew nodded. "Shes amazing. TJ does alot of music stuff too. But TJ can rap like nobody's business."

"Woah." Leo said, still on the floor. "Can the girl get any hotter?"

Andrew put his fingers on Leo's head and pushed him so he was laying on back again.

"Anna is having a hard time because of leaving my Mom. Her and Mom had always been close." Andrew explained.

"You're guy's relationship is pretty cool." Jason nodded. "My sister and I use to be like that."

"You aren't now?" Nico asked.

"Well, you know her." Jason shrugged. "Always busy with her career."

Percy and Nico exchanged a glance. "Yeah. We know her."

You see, Percy and Nico were Thalia's cousin. But the almost never got to see her. Jason was Thalia's brother, but they just found out a couple years ago. Percy, Nico, and Thalia use to be close when they were younger, but they Dad's never really got along. Andrew noticed that Percy wasn't really saying anything. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. And that was strange for Percy.

The dark haired boy was thinking over Anna and TJ. When he met both of them on Monday, TJ had brown eyes and Anna had blue eyes. They stayed that color throughout the week and on Friday they were gray and blue? Percy didn't know why he was obsessing over this. It didn't really matter. But something tugging at the back of his mind said that it did..

**...**

**A/N: Okay! Thats a wrap for chapter 3! **

**Songs:  
Girl of the Year- Fm Static  
Good Girls-5SoS**

**Bye!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! I know this its been a little while since I updated, but heres chapter 4! Thank you for all the reviews! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy! Just kidding. I don't. I own completely nothing. **

**...**

**Chapter 4**

Percy noticed that Anna's eyes were blue again on Monday. He thought that it was quite strange. First blue, then gray, then back to blue? TJ's eyes were brown again too. How can eyes go from brown to blue? Well, Piper's can, but thats beside the point! Maybe he was just tired. Yeah, thats it. He was just tired.

Anna actually cursed herself that night for being an idiot and not putting them in. She noticed 'TJ' didn't have hers in either. She just prayed nobody saw. She was sitting at the cafeteria table with everyone except Lucy. Anna's hair was in a ponytail, her glasses were on and so were her contacts.

"Guys, guess what." Lucy said as she dropped her books on the table and sat next to her brother, who was sitting across from Anna.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Mmmmhmm?"

"Whatever, Luce."

"Annabeth Chase is missing!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Percy cocked his head stupidly.

"Shes gone! No one knows where she is! She hasn't been seen since her show a week or so ago!"  
"And you know this how?" Jason asked.

Anna's eyes were wide, TJ was stiff, Silena was faking a smile, and Andrew's eyes were darting around nervously.

"Shes my favorite artist." Lucy defended. "I wanted to know when her next show was!"

"Thats just a bit creepy, Luce." Percy said.

"Relax! Its not like I stalk her every move!" Lucy glared at her brother.

"Yeah." Anna laughed nervously. "That would be creepy."

"Do you guys want to come over after school?" Andrew changed the subject.

"Are you going to play something with the band?" Lucy leaned forward.

"Sure." Andrew shrugged. "Why not?"

Lucy smiled and looked down at her food. Anna sensed some kind of romantic tension between those two. She made a mental reminder to ask her brother about that later…

…**.**

"Hey, guys." Anna smiled as she sat beside Percy. Its been a few weeks since she and TJ had arrived and they were already part of the group. They were both so outgoing and not afraid to meet new people. Anyway, it was lunch time on a Thursday afternoon and the sun was out, so everyone was outside. The yard of the school had a huge oak tree and when the weather was good, the group often met there. Percy, Nico, Grover, Jason, Leo, Piper, Silena, and Beck were already there. Anna sat with her sandwich beside Percy. Percy had his acoustic guitar out and was strumming it. Anna started swaying to the tune he was playing, tapping her fingers on her jean covered leg, or humming along.

"Can I try?" she asked Percy, gesturing to the guitar.

He hesitated. He loved this guitar. But he remembered Andrew telling him that he sister could play. And he completely trusted Anna. He handed over the old wooden instrument and she handled it with care. As she positioned is, Lucy came over and sat down. Anna softly plucked at the strings. She did it slowly at first, before doing it once again faster. She soon positioned her hands to play and she started strumming a tune. Her hand swept back and forth and her fingers played different cords. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her as she played. She smiled at Percy as she finished that song and handed the guitar back.

"Andrew's right." he said to her. "You do know how to play."

"I've been doing it for awhile." she shrugged.

He stared into her _blue_ eyes and smiled. She returned it without a second of hesitation. At first, Percy didn't really like her. He thought she was pretty and all, but there was something off about her. Like she was hiding something that she didn't want anyone to know about. And, for some reason, that annoyed Percy. They bickered sometimes about harmless things. Once they got into an argument and they were calling each other things, like, "Impossible" or "Difficult" or "Unbearable". He eventually gave up when she said, "Come on, Percy. I'm like a walking dictionary. I could do this all day!"

But, as the weeks passed and he spent more time with her, he realized she wasn't as stuck up as he thought. She had a pretty awesome personality, but she was still guarded, a pretty laugh(but he would never tell her that), and she was in love with music. Well, thats what Andrew told him. He never heard it himself until today. And, now that he had, he could tell she had a passion for it. And that was one thing he liked about her. They were friends now. They still argued from time to time but the mostly joked around and teased each other. He already had a nickname for her that fit picture perfectly. _Wise Girl._ Because she thought she knew everything. Well, he thought that she thought that she knew everthing when he first met her. Now that they were friends it was different. But the name still stuck. She told him she would find a nickname for him but had no such luck yet. He still teased her about that. Saying that she should have one by now because she was 'the walking dictionary'. She would slap his arm or on the back of the head.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked as he put the guitar back in his case.

"I taught myself." she replied as she popped a Dorito into her mouth.

"Really?" he said in disbelief.

Anna laughed. "Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain. You'll catch flies that way."

"Seaweed Brain?" he asked even more confused.

"You smell like seaweed." she wrinkled her nose.

"I work in a sushi shop!" he defended.

"Right." she giggled.

"I do! And I make some pretty good sushi, if I do say so myself!"

"Ooh." she rolled her eyes. "Feeling a bit cocky, are we?"

He shrugged. "Eh."

She just laughed and went back to her lunch. By now, June, Andrew, and TJ had joined them.

"What are we laughing about?" TJ asked as she sat down next to Anna.

"Percy's just being cocky." Anna answered, combing her fingers through her straight blonde hair.

"Pft!" TJ scoffed. "What else is new?"

"Hey!"

"Two to One." Anna smiled. "You've been outnumbered."

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes.

"Soooo," Anna dragged out her 'o'. "Where do you work, Sushi Man? I love sushi and I want to see if you're telling the truth or not."

"Asia." Percy replied.

"Asia? Thats the name of the shop?"

He nodded.

She stared at him blankly for a moment before she laughed.

"What?" he asked as she clutched her sides.

"Asia is the most obvious name!" she replied.

He laughed too. "I guess so."

"Whens the next time you work?" she asked.

"This afternoon."

"I'll be there." she stated as she stood up to throw away her trash.

Percy waited for her to return when her phone rang and she walked away with a nervous look on her face. He watched as Anna waved TJ over to her and dragged her inside the school. TJ dragged Silena with her as well.

"What do think thats about?" Lucy asked Percy.

"I don't know." he answered. "But those three are definitely hiding something."

"I think we should find out what that 'something' is." Lucy pushed herself off the ground and gripped her brother's arm.

Together, the twins followed the three girls who entered the school seconds before. The hallways were empty and Silena, Anna, and TJ were standing by Anna's locker. They were talking in hushed voices. Lucy and Percy got as close as they could without being seen, but they still only got bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Mom… Concert… Hair.. Straight.. Curl…" Anna's voice said.

"I… work… miracles." Silena said.

"I… Like… First…. Ships…. Away…. Now.. Sing.. Ratchet…" TJ sighed, sounding exasperated.

"What…. we… now?" Anna asked.

"She… wants… have… choice… do we.." TJ replied.

"Don't worry!" Silena's voice was as clear as a bell. "I'll make you both look fabulous!"  
"What… Day…?" was TJ voice.

"Friday." Anna sighed.

"What?!" Silena's exclaimed. "As… tomorrow?"

"No!... Next.." TJ's voice said.

"Okay…" Anna talked.

"Lets go." Silena said. "We better get back out there."

The girls started walking past Lucy and Percy's hiding spot.

"You know, I can see why you're Mom's doing this." Silena said. "You've been missing for weeks. There are all these crazy things that people are saying happened to you. The publicity will be great!"  
"I was just starting to get comfortable." TJ muttered.

"Oh," Anna bumped her shoulder with TJ's. "Lighten up, Thals! I'm actually kind of excited about this! And its not like we're going to Europe, though that would be completely amazing. Its here! In Time Square! This could be fun!"

"Yeah." TJ said, their voices were already growing distant.

"What about my hair?" Anna complained.

Percy was a bit shocked by this. Anna was somebody who didn't really care what she looked like.

"Don't worry!" Silena squealed. "I am a _master_ with a curling iron!"

"What going on with you and Beck?" Anna asked and they disappeared out a door.

Lucy and Percy came out of hiding and looked at each other.

"What were they talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're going to see someone in concert." he answered.

"I'll see who's playing in Times Square next Friday." Lucy replied as she took her iPhone out of her back pocket.

As the twins walked down the hall, Lucy screwed around with her screen. She almost screamed when she read who was playing.

"What?" Percy looked at her like she had gone completely crazy.

"Its Annabeth Chase!" she said. "Shes playing at Time Square next Friday! Oh my God! I have to get tickets! I would be fun!"

"So thats where TJ, Anna, and Silena are going." Percy stated.

Lucy nodded as they both went out to the oak tree. Silena, TJ, and Anna were sitting and laughing like nothing ever happened.

"Guess what." Lucy said, staring at her phone.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I really don't care."

"You'll finally go out with me?"

"Yeah right!" Lucy scoffed. "Thats never going to happen, Connor. No offense or anything.."

"What's up, Luce?" Jason asked.

"Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace are playing in Time Square next Friday!" she asnwered.

Andrew looked shocked, TJ looked a bit miffed, Silena was glancing around nervously, and Anna muttered something under her breath.

"Ooh! We should all go together!" June said. "It would be fun!"

"Yeah!" Piper piped in. "As a group!"

"We can get some tickets." The Stolls said in unision.

"We can't go." Anna and TJ said at the same time.

"Why?" Lucy glanced at her brother. Weren't they just talking about it in the hallway with Silena?

"We have plans." TJ said.

"Yeah." Anna chimed in. "TJ's visiting her sick grandmother at the hospital."

TJ looked at Anna with a what-the-heck face. Anna mouthed _What?!_

"Oh! That sounds awful!" Silena gasped. "I'll come with you guys! I have some pretty roses at home! What color do you think she'll like?"

"Red."

"Pink."

TJ and Anna said at the same time.

They glanced at each other in a are-you-kidding-me-shut-up-and-let-me-talk way. They glanced at each other one more time before replying together,

"Yellow."

"How do you do that?" Piper asked the, "Its like you read each other's minds!"  
"We do!" They responded together.

Everyone laughed.

**...**

**A/N: I know! It was a bit of a filler, but I had writers block! I don't know how to make Percy find out! I'm thinking of adding Bianca in there! Who should Andrew end up with? Lucy or TJ/Thalia? Let me know! TTFN! **

**-TheHomeSchooler  
xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heeeeeeyyyyy! I know this story hasn't been updated in awhile, but a certain reviewer wanted me to post another chapter so this is for them! Honestly, guys? I don't know who I'm gonna put Andrew with! I'm almost leaning towards Lucy.. But it would be kind of weird because Percy's gonna go out with Annabeth, Andrew's sister, and Andrew's gonna go out with Lucy, Percy's sister. I wanna hear your thoughts! Anywhoooo, here's chapter 5! I hope ya like it! **

**...**

**Chapter 5**

"Knock, knock." A voice said as Annabeth's door opened.

he blonde craned her neck and saw her Dad standing in the doorway.

"Hey, honey." he smiled.

"Hi, Dad." Annabeth said.

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Anything." he answered. "You've been here for over a month and we haven't talked at all."

Annabeth pursed her lips.

"Okay." she stood up. "Whatever makes you happy."

She followed her father out the door and they walked side by side. They strolled through the neighborhood in silence before her Dad finally decided to speak.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." he stated.

"Yeah." Annabeth said shortly.

"Ah." he exhaled. "Where so I begin?"

"How bout the beginning?"

Frederick nodded. "Well, when I was eighteen I met your mother. Athana was… Well, she was brilliant. And I fell in love with her. We eventually got married. When I found out she was pregnant with Andrew, I was overjoyed. Then a year later she was pregnant with you. Annabeth, I wasn't sure how to react. I'll admit, I wasn't the best father. But I do have reasons. I guess.. I was afraid I would be a horrible father. I was scared that I was doing something wrong. I was mortified that if I made one wrong move, it would destroy your entire life. That's mostly why you're Mother and I started fighting. When I found out she wanted to divorce, I.. I was heartbroken. But, if it made her happy, I was prepared to let her go. She wanted to leave you with me. But I told her no because I wasn't sure how to raise a girl. I was afraid that I'd mess up. So, she took you. I took Andrew."

The continued walking and Frederick took a deep breath.

"Then I met Susan. We got married not long after. As Andrew grew, he reminded my of you. I know, I shouldn't of given you to your mother. But, the truth is, I still love your mother. She owns a piece of my heart. And you remind me so much of her. I had to miss out of seventeen years of your life. And now I regret everything. Here you are now. A big superstar. Annie, I don't think I could be anymore proud of you."

His voice cracked on the last sentence. Annabeth's jaw was clenched and she was breathing deeply. Her throat burned with tears. This man, who caused her so much pain was standing in front of her, begging for her forgiveness.

"I love you, Annabeth." he told her.

Annabeth started crying as she hugged her father. He held her and kissed her head. She always that that he hated her. That he didn't want her. But no. She looked so much like Athana, that it hurt him to see her. See so much of Athana in her. But he did love her. He always did.

"I love you too, Daddy." she said, meaning each syllable that slipped her lips.

"Oh, Jewel." he breath as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

The continued walking around the block. The neighborhood was big. The turned down a random block as the sun was setting. She wiped tears from her eyes and smiled at Percy who was standing with Grover and Lucy by a mailbox.

He waved slightly, but his eyes held a question.

Annabeth smiled softly, letting him know she was alright.

"Come on, princess." Frederick said. "Susan is gonna have dinner on the table. We better get home."

"Okay." Annabeth said in a small voice before waving goodbye to her three friends and heading back to the house with her father.

…

"Hey." a voice said as Percy was looking down at the register.

He knew that voice. He looked up and Anna laughed.

"Hey." he grinned at her.

"So." she said, looking around the shop/restaurant. "He speaks no lies."

Percy shook his head. "Nope."

"I'm interested in some sushi, Seaweed Brain." she smiled as she tugged on the ends of her gray sweatshirt.

"Sure." he nodded, "Give me an order."

"Hmm." she thought. "Surprise me."

He went to work, gathering all his favorite kinds and set them on a rectangular plate. He saw that Anna was sitting at a table with two chairs now. She had a book out and was absentmindedly playing with a strand of her golden blonde hair. Percy smiled at her face. It was serious and concentrated, yet peaceful and soft. He thought she was actually kind of cute.

_Woah!_ he thought, _Where the heck did that come from?_

He shook off the feeling and walked over to her. He sat in the chair across from her and she looked up as he set the plate down. It was really late and he saw her earlier that day. She was walking around with Andrew's Dad. Well, _her_ Dad. She was crying and Frederick had an arm around her shoulder. He was a bit concerned and wanted to see if she was okay. She smiled at him, so she assumed she was fine.

"Wow." she stared at the sushi. "I mean, I was hungry. but I didn't know I was _this_ hungry."

"Oh, relax, Wise Girl. I'll eat some with you." he rolled his eyes.

She glared at him because of the nickname, but picked up some chopsticks. He realized that she was a master at handling them. Not as good as him, of course, but she was still pretty handy with them.

Anna was his last customer for the night so he got to sit and eat with her. As time ticked by, they talked about everything. They laughed and smiled. They teased each other and exchanged stories. It occurred to Percy that this felt like a date. Just the two of them, eating and laughing. This whole thing feels like date.

"It does, doesn't it?" Anna said and her neat ponytail bobbed.

Did he just say that outloud?

"Yep." she laughed.

Percy glowered at her before changing the subject.

"What book are you reading?" he asked.

Anna lifted a blonde eyebrow. "Do you actually care or are you just trying to change the subject?"

"I'm trying to change the subject." he admitted.

She laughed and Percy noticed a small dimple underneath the right corner of her smile(**A/N: CHANGED!**).

Just noticing it made his heart beat a little faster.

"Hey, were you okay today?" Percy asked as they walked out of Asia.

They stopped at Anna's car and she turned to him. She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it.

"Will you walk with me?" she asked him.

He looked at the park beside Asia and nodded his head. They both started walking. The only sound that was heard was the constant clicking of Anna's shoe, and a couple cars. It was dark out, but with all the New York lights and a few lamp posts here and there, there were plenty of lights to see each other. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Anna answered the question.

"You know what? I am. I think I'm better than I have been in a really long time." her voice was a bit raspy.

"Why?" the word slipped from his lips.

"Because I finally patched a hole in the relationship with my Dad." she smiled. She literally glowed. Its like the happiness was radiating off of her.

"Anna, thats fantastic!" he exclaimed.

"I know." she nodded. "You know, for a long time I felt like he didn't want me. My parents divorced not long after I was born and knowing her wanted Andrew and not me hurt really bad. We never talked much. But he told me today that he was sorry and that he was afraid. That he was scared that he'd screw up his on the only daughter her had. He told me that he loves me."

She smiled so big that it made my cheeks hurt just to look at her.

"Percy, I can count how many times my Dad said that he loves me. But, now to know that he really means is? It makes me feel… oh I don't know!"

"Wanted? Loved?" Percy guessed.

"Well, yeah." she nodded. "But not really what I was thinking. He also told me that he was happy I stayed with my Mom. That if I didn't I wouldn't be who I was today."

"And who are you today?" he asked her.

"Honestly? I'm still trying to figure out who I am." she admitted. "Have you ever felt like you're being pulled in between two completely different worlds and you don't know which one you belong in?"

He shook his head.

"Well, thats what I feel like right now. Like I'm in between two lives and I have no idea where I'm going to end up staying."

"You'll figure it out." he said. "One thing I know about you is that you always figure it out."

"You know what, Percy?" she smiled at the him. "You are a great listener."

He scoffed. "Not for everyone. Ask Mrs. Dodds. I try to block that woman out as much as possible!"

"I'll consider myself lucky." Anna joked, rolling her blue eyes. "But seriously, thanks… for listening."

"Eh." he shrugged it off. "It was nothing."

She laughed. They strolled over to a swing set and sat down.

"I do have a question though." he confided. "You said that you were tied between two lives. One is here, obviously. Whats the other one? With your Mom in LA?"

"Kind of." she said.

She seemed like she was in deep thought. Like she was trying to decide something.

"Percy." she said at last. "I really trust you. So I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell absolutely anyone. Are we clear?"

"Like buttttter." he quoted. "I've always wanted to use that line!"

"You watch Psych? Oh my god, now I _know_ I want you as a friend!" she joked.

"Anyway." he said.

"Oh! Right! Anyway, you can't tell anyone. Only a few people know. You can't even tell- I'm sorry- Lucy. I know you two are close and everything, but it is absolutely mandatory that this is kept a secret."

"Okay." he nodded. "I won't tell another living soul. I swear."

"Well," she started. "I'm not exactly who I say I am…"

"Hey!" A voice behind them called. "Hey!"

They pair turned and saw Thalia/TJ running towards them.

"Sorry, Kelp Head." She grabbed Anna's arm. "I gotta take Annie! See ya!"

With that, The dark haired girl dragged Anna away. Anna mouthed _Sorry! _as TJ pulled her towards her car, leaving Percy behind, wondering what secret Anna was about to trust him with….

…**...**

**A/N: Soooooo? What'd ya think? You love it? You hate it? It honestly needed that father-daughter moment in there! You wanna know how I picture Fredrick? Look up 'Gabriel Hogan'. He's pretty attractive for an older guy... Okay. Lets just forget I said that..  
How do you guys pronounce Thalia's name? I've heard it soooooo many ways I don't know how to say it anymore! Gosh!  
I want to hear your guys' thoughts on the story and predictions on what you think will happen, because honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing!  
One more thing! Favorite FANFICTIONS! I need some new ones to read! HELP ME!  
Okay! I think thats it! **

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	6. AN and Sneak Peek!

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't kill me please! I have been writing, but not on this! I'm sorry! I lost inspiration! I'm going on a break for this story. My One-Shot collection "I'll Love You Forever" will still be open, and I'm working on another story that I won't post until its completed. But, being the generous person I am, will give you sneak peek on my new story, Here We Go!  
I am so beyond excited for this story! It is a Percy Jackson fanfic(of course. I have no other life!)**

**Heres a summary:**

**Annabeth Chase was completely use to moving. Because of her Dad's job, her family moved all the time.  
What she wasn't use to was a mysterious neighbor boy with a group of shady friends.  
There was something about them, that Annabeth couldn't help but be intrigued. Who wouldn't? Not  
only we're they attractive, they were mysterious. And, if she put her mind to it, she could figure them  
out. **

**Okay, now I'll give you a snippet of the first chapter!**

Being stuck in a car with ten other people was _not _my idea of fun. The Chase family was moving… _Again._

Because of Dad's job, we moved around alot. Mom was constantly moving from hospital to hospital for her nursing job, we still had Wes and Mark and Matt living with us and there were six of us still in high school. I know. Thats _alot_ of people. Eight kids total. All different ages and three sets of twins.

Wesley was the oldest. Hes twenty and wants to stay with the family so hes gonna go to a local college once we get to Calebar.

Then it was Mark and Matt who failed their senior year last year and had to retake it. Bobby and Billy were doing their senior year now and Alex and I were working on or Junior year.

I know. I know. Seven kids so close together? Are you nuts? Apparently. Whenever we go out places people stare and laugh.

**That's all I can give you guys! I gotta keep you guys comin back, right? Trust me, whenever I finish a chapter I was to post it right away! But I force myself not too. I want to finish it first, so I can guaranteed to you guys that it will be finished.**

**Also, I'm considering re-writing Changed. I realized how horribly written it was, and want to fix it! But only if you guys want me too and I probably will sometime in 2015! **

**Again, I apologize for putting this story on hold! But I will continue it when I feel inspired again. I'll probably write all of it, then post it! **

**Thank you for all your patience! I'm working as fast as I can on Here We Go! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the snippet. Thats only a part of chapter one! I have four or five chapters already, and I'm aiming for thirteen to fifteen chapters! **

**Thanks again!**

**See ya soon! ;)**

**-The HomeSchooler**


End file.
